Eternal Blossom
by MitsukiUmi
Summary: Aiya comes across a royal elf and saves him from near death from pursuers trying to kill him, but why would they kill their own Prince?. He's staying with her until his wounds are completely healed but his attraction for Aiya grows with each passing moment he lays on her. He knows its wrong to love a her but he cant control himself.


Eternal Flower

By Mimikame

Prologue 

_We come from a kingdom called Raiken, King Romen rules over all of the villages that makeup the Raiken kingdom. Our people have much deeper skin tone and hair color then the Elves who rule in their own kingdom of their own called Arealia, their skin is very pale so are their hair which would vary from pale blond which only royalty have to more golden blond or light brown hair which the rest of their population has. Raichen people have warm brown skin and black to greyish black hair but royalty in Raiken have the darkess hair of them all which is a jet black color._

* * *

><p>The air was cold and the night sky was clear and full of stars, and the full moon shined its lunar glow over the green lush fields where I stood. The forest also glowed with the moonlight, I would often come here at night to clear my head and to get away from the village for a little while. I walked closer to the pond and looked at my reflection in the water as I was about to drink some water from the pond the water started to ripple I heard rustling in the fields as I turned around I saw white horses riding towards my direction, I crouch down in the long swaying grass and ran towards the woods I climbed to a near by tree and watched through the cover of the leaves only one race has white horses, the elves.<p>

There was 3 of them riding but the one in the front I knew for sure was royalty he had long pale blond hair that was slicked back behind his head and light slate blue eyes lighter then any elf I've ever seen, his pure white cape and sleeves floated against the wind as he road. Normally I would have returned to the village but its very rare to see elves for a commoner in the village so seeing them now was very intriguing. They always seemed so majestic from a far i've only seen an Elf once in my entire life when I was 12 but that was 5 long years ago.

What was strange was that the two behind the royal elf was shooting sliver arrows at him and every arrow the Royal elf reflected with is long and slender sword that glowed a blueish silver in the moonlight. But one arrow the Royal Elf didn't reflect and hit him in the back but the Royal Elf road on fighting for his life, I watched in horror as one of the elves aimed and hit the Royal Elf's horse's leg and the horse fell and sent the Royal elf flying off near the edge of the pond where his long pale blond hair floated. Soon the elves pursuing him surrounded him and got off their horses, both of the elves took out their bows and aimed for the Royal elf and shot him in the torso, blood ran into the pond turning it red with the Royal Elf's blood.

The Royal Elf's head fell back and his body went limp, I watched on in shock as my hand covered my mouth to muffle my gasps. Both elves nodded at each other and got back on their horses road back towards Arealia. As soon as they were out of sight I quickly ran towards the Royal Elf and kneeled by his side I slowly put his head on my lap and put my ear close to his lips and nose close to my ear to check if he was still breathing, it was faint but he was still breathing.

Royal Elf's POV

I felt a warm presents close to me I slowly opened my Icy slate blue eyes and my eyes filled with a warm brown blur as my eyes focused more I realized I was being held by a Raichen girl but I didn't feel a malicious intent in her, her warm brown eyes were only filled with shock and concern even though our people don't get along shes willing to be at my side despite me being an Elf, a Royal one for that matter.

"Can you hear me?" She said with a soft tone as she cradled my head gently.

"I want to help you. Is that alright with you?" She said as she searched my eyes for approval, I gave her a slight nod for a 'yes' as I am unable to speak due to the fact I feel very weak.

She quickly put me against her back and carried me to her village, she's quite strong for a raichen girl. She snuck through the cover of darkness and trees to what looked like her home which looked like medium sized hut but my vision began to fail and I lost consciousness.

Aiya's POV

I slowly laid him down on his side on my bed which was the softest bed in the house, and I began to pull the arrows out if his back and torso he flinched in pain but he didn't open his eyes he breathed heavily and he was burning up which reminded me his head was still wet from the pond water so I quickly got clean sheets and wrapped his head in it so it would keep his body head in.

I took off his long thin white jacket and shirt that were blood stained, revealing his upper half and exposing his bleeding wounds in his back. I quickly starts to clean the wounds with water and when that was done I sewed up the holes in is back and I finally put a green paste over the punctures so that it will heal properly and bandaged the area and laid him on the bed so he could rest.

"Phew!" I said leaning back and wiping the sweat off my forehead.

I could tell this was gonna be a long night.

_**Authors Note**_

_**So do you think something is gonna happen to Aiya if shes caught with a Royal Elf in her home? After all both Kingdoms don't exactly get along :p and why would regular Elves be trying to kill a Royal Arealinen Elf Prince? And who are these mystery elves? So many questions XD keep reading to find out :3 And if you have any ideas yourself let me know :D **_

_**Hey guys :D this is my first story ever :P Let me know what you think. I've always loved love stories about two people from completely different worlds coming together something about stuff like that always intrigued me so I decided write one myself. And I love watching anime or reading manga like that so thinking of one myself seemed like something I'd do eventually since its been floating around inside my head haha XD **_


End file.
